The Desperation of Look-Alikes
by Insert Badass Name
Summary: The differences between an Anime and a Video Game are vast...
1. THE SHRUB

_The Chaos of Different Dimensions_

_By Insert Badass Name_

_"Well, what happens when you cross Anime with Video Games?"_

* * *

><p>Blue smirked at his companion. His look-alike was very confident and snarky, like he had been two years ago before he had been beaten by Red. A bit too confident, now that he thought about it...<p>

Bah. He'll think about that later.

Right now, he needed to focus on the task at hand...

Which was getting past a tree in front of the road he was supposed to go on to get into the Viridian Forest. It was a shrub-like thing anyway, so it shouldn't have been too much of a hassle to cut down... if he had the Pokémon that _could_ cut it down. All he had brought with him was his Eevee and truthfully, it really couldn't do much...

"You can't even get past a_ shrub_? C'mon, just hop over it!" Gary said as he waited impatiently for the other one to move. Blue glared at him before running up to the shrub... only to hit the invisible force-field that made them all follow the game rules. The gym leader slid down it a couple of centimeters before falling backwards and onto the ground. Poor little Eevee had no choice but to return to its Pokéball since its trainer was knocked out (technically). Blue was definitely not smirking anymore.

"I can't get over it! It's against The Rules!" Gary rolled his eyes.

"And what 'Almighty Rules' won't let you get past a shrub? Stop being a wuss and _get over it_." Blue snorted and stood up. He tapped the force-field a few times before looking pointedly at the boy.

"Then just use your Pokémon!"

"Eevee is the only Pokémon I brought!"

"Then go get another one!" Blue huffed before running toward Pallet Town.

* * *

><p>After thirty-five minutes of running, Blue returned with his Fearow in hand. He didn't seem to be exhausted or anything, even though he had ran the entire way. It was the perks of being a video game character...<p>

"I'm back, loser," Blue said," Are you ready to visit Viridian?" Gary smirked before showing him his new collection of Pokémon.

"Hey! I LOVE your game rules! They make catching Pokémon so much faster and easier~!"

"YOU ASS!"

* * *

><p><em>Heh... Yeah, this will be comparisons between two different dimensions... <em>

_I do not own Pokémon!_


	2. WATER TROUBLE

_The Chaos of Different Dimensions_  
><em> By Insert Badass Name<em>  
><em> "Well, what happens when you cross Anime with Video Games?"<em>

* * *

><p>Red stared at the waves lapping at the shore. His look-alike, also known as Ash, was staring at him expectantly in the water. His Pikachu was swimming by his side, also expecting Red's Pikachu to enter. Both of the Gamers were just staring at the waves...<p>

"Hey, are you gonna come in or not?" Ash asked. Red gave him a blank look.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because...?"

"Because no."

"Are ya ever going to answer me in more than three syllables?" Red remained silent. Ash huffed before swimming away from land.

"Fine! But we're still going to battle later, whether you like it or not!" The champion rolled his eyes before sitting down, watching the waves lap at the sand, taking little particles of it every time... He eventually dozed off, because really, it was as interesting as watching paint dry. His Pikachu sat on his lap, keeping his trainer's head off of the ground.

Suddenly, something flew out of the water and grabbed onto Red's ankles. Red's eyes snapped open before he was dragged into the water with Pikachu flying in the air. The electric Pokémon fell onto the ground with a 'thud' while watching his master being thrown into the water. He didn't really go that deep, but he went deep enough for the water to be waist-level. Ash emerged a foot away from him with a big cheesy grin on his face. Red stared at him for a few seconds before a giant shadow of a Lapras grew underneath him and lifted him out of the water. It had a giant nozzle on it's head. Now it was Ash's turn to stare.

"Uh... is that a blow-to-"

"Stop judging."

* * *

><p><em>Aaaaand that is how you "swim" in video games<em>

_You use giant rubber floaty toys_

_I do not own Pokémon! _

_Plz review!_


	3. NEVER BREAK THE RULES

_The Differences Between Dimensions_

_By Insert Badass Name_

_"Well, what happens when you mix Anime with Video Games?"_

* * *

><p>Blue sat on a hospital bed with a cast on his left arm. Red was by his side, face-palming at his comrade's idiocy. Gary and Ash were right next to Red, staring at the injured Gamer, silently asking "How the Hell did he end up like this?"<p>

"You... are an idiot..." Red muttered.

"No, I'm a badass with tons of bad luck. There's a difference." Red gave him a dead-pan stare.

"You went against the Rules." The gym leader stuck out his tongue.

"And I was the first to do so, so HAH!" The champion rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, leaving the Animites alone with the injured Gamer.

"What the heck happened to you?" Ash asked as soon as Red walked away. Gary smirked.

"Isn't it obvious, Ashy-boy? He went against one of his sissy-rules!" Ash scowled at the comment.

"Yeah, I know that, but which rule did he break?" They both looked pointedly at the Blue. The gym leader grabbed a book from a nearby table and layed it on top of his face, showing that he definitely did not want to talk about that. Ash poked him.

"Tell us..." The two Animites heard a muffled "No".

"Tell us..." The boy muttered.

"Tell us..." Gary repeated. After a few seconds of facing the most annoying things on the planet, Blue finally cracked.

"Alright, ALRIGHT," he spat," I'll tell you! Just SHUT UP!" The duo grinned at each other before staring at the sour Gamer expectantly.

"I went against the 'You-must-not-ride-your-bike-indoors-rule'..."

"Well, that doesn't seem so bad," Ash said," I did that once and I never got hurt..." Blue looked away.

"I may have... rode my bike down the stairs. More than once." Both of the Animites face-palmed.

* * *

><p><em>I DO NOT own Pokémon.<em>


End file.
